Electromagnetic relays are widely used in electrical circuits to control the operation of many electrical and mechanical devices. Briefly, electromagnetic relays generally include a coil which is energized to move an armature relative to a core. Movement of the armature causes spring contacts attached to the armature to move causing the contacts to open or close depending upon their orientation. The armature and core are separate and distinct parts of the relay from the contacts.
Examples of prior art relays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,087 which discloses a relay having pins and leads which are fashioned from a single sheet of flat stock by stamping and forming to reduce the cost of the relay. The relay also includes a core and pole pieces which are energized to move an armature and actuator to cause the pins and leads to open and close. Another example of an electromagnetic relay assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,216 wherein a core is energized to move an armature which causes arms to engage contacts which are again formed from a single sheet. Another example of an electromagnetic relay is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,537 in which a flat coil is secured to a pole piece which is used to attract an armature. A plurality of flat, spring-like contacts are mechanically fastened to the armature and engage stationary contacts on the core support member when the coil is energized to attract the armature in contact with the pole pieces.
In a specialized form of a relay known as a reed relay, switch elements are repulsed or attracted depending upon a magnetic field induced by a coil which is formed about a spring-like contact elements. Examples of reed relays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,468 and 3,889,098. In each of these disclosures, there are magnetic portions of the contact carriers provided by plating or otherwise providing a layer of ferromagnetic material on a non-ferromagnetic substrate. Such reed switches are specialized devices having limited application.
Reed switches in electromagnetic relays such as those provided above are relatively expensive to manufacture and may incorporate the use of costly raw materials and manufacturing process.
Generally, the size of the contact is very small which causes charges to be concentrated and results in arcing as the contacts are open and closed.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the above problems and other problems, as will be understood in view of the following description of the invention. The basic nature of this invention will suggest a multitude of potential applications wherein the advantages of the invention relating to low cost and simple manufacturing techniques can be used.